Give Me Blood and Chaos
by Silverinkweaver
Summary: Machi and Hisoka share a night of hot guilty pleasure, blood and chaos. Lemon. Oneshot. Hunter x Hunter.


**_Machisoka Lemon_**

**_Author's Note: Due to the shortage of Machi and Hisoka fanfics, I wanted to write a lemon for this adorable pair!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter. This piece was written for entertainment purposes and I hold creative commons license over it. _**

Tilting his head back, he breathed deeply and swallowed the sound of soft wingbeats in the still air. The cloying scent of crimson was heavy around his prone form, stretched across the black sheets under a sea of moonlight rippling through the open window. Freshly sated from a kill, his eyes were dilated to a bare rim of gold around pools of dark ink. A slow smile curved on his painted lips as his fingers traced the fine filaments of thread hanging in the air above his head.

His skin gleamed white against the faint blue fibers and welled with bright scarlet lines crisscrossing his fingertips. The hemotropic butterflies danced around his fingers, their gossamer wings brushing over the small beads of blood. Resting his hand lightly over the web, he felt rather than saw her enter the room by the small impulses running through the strands.

"You're late, you know." He murmured, lifting himself to rest on his elbows.

"Assignment ran longer than expected." She frowned, "I felt you calling."

He lifted his bloody hand from the web and smiled, "I am not a patient man, Machi."

She made a small noise of annoyance and withdrew the strands, slicing the butterflies apart in the process. Their bodies and wings drifted to the ground, twitching slightly before going still. He watched their deaths passively and a moment later asked, "Why do you kill them?"

"They're foul."

"Do they remind you of yourself?" He sat up fully and tilted his head inquiringly at her, "Beautiful and graceful but drawn to blood, chaos."

She leveled a look at him that brooked no further words. Instead, she climbed onto the bed and sat in front of him, leaning close so that their mouths were a mere whisper apart. She looked up into his eyes and hissed, "Give me blood and chaos then."

Heartily accepting, he slanted his mouth across hers and captured her lips in a long, bruising kiss. His tongue swept out to trace the seam of her lips, demanding entrance. With a groan, she opened and met him in a battle for dominance. Slick, wet tongues sparred in the hot cavern of her mouth - sucking, licking, and exploring as if it was their first time all over again.

His hands found her hips and pulled her into his lap, bunching up her pale purple kimono. He traced her jawline with his lips and pressed hot, openmouthed kisses down the pale column of her neck. Realizing his intent, she reached down and yanked the complicated knot of her obi free, letting the silk hang loose over her petite frame.

Slowing slipping the kimono off her slim shoulders, he watched hungrily as her dark pink nipples pebbled in the cool air. He dipped his head and took one into his mouth, sucking hard and laving the areola with his tongue. One hand supported her arched back while the other came up to pinch and tease her neglected breast. He alternated between his mouth and hand until her cries became just shy of screams and he finally released her.

In the stillness, their heavy breathing was loud and building with anticipation. She reached out with both hands to either side of his shirt, paused for a moment, and calmly tore it apart. The fabric, she tossed to the side and she leaned forward to press her mouth against his skin, licking a hot wet trail down his chest. Her hands wandered over his taut frame and occasionally scraped with her nails, drawing faint red lines to mark her territory. He bent back to give her further access, resting on his elbows again and watching through half-lidded eyes as she set his body afire.

"I never wear my favorite shirts to these anymore." He muttered.

"I never wear my favorite panties either." She glanced pointedly down at her red lace thong, no doubt soon to be ripped and thrown aside.

She pressed his shoulders back into the bed and slid down his body until she was perched over the tent in his pants. Smiling darkly, she slowly ground her hips against him and chuckled at the low hiss that escaped his lips. Her fingers easily undid his belt and zipper, dipping inside to find his pulsing shaft and gripping him tightly in her hand. She pumped him hard with her fist, her thumb stroking over the tip to smear the precum down to the base. Her free hand slid down to his balls and massaged him gently while her eyes watched him, gauging his reaction.

His face was a study in pleasure and rapidly disappearing restraint. His hips bucked clear off the bed when he felt the first slow lick of her tongue up his length, swirling over the head before he was engulfed in her sweet, hot mouth. He allowed her another minute before he grabbed her waist and flipped her over onto her back, caging her with his arms.

Looking down at her – her sprawled limbs and flushed face – he couldn't resist cupping her cheek and pulling her in for a soft kiss. It spoke of the years between them, the lives and the deaths, the bloodshed and the camaraderie. There was love there too but the quiet, stubborn kind that would never be voiced. And when they drew back to look at each other, their pounding heartbeats filled the silence, followed by the sound of tearing fabric.

"Bastard," She hissed as the scraps of her panties landed on the ground.

Chuckling, he bent to nuzzle his face against her mound and inhale the sweet musk of her arousal, his eyes rolling up with pleasure and lust. His tongue darted out to lap at her clit and his arms immediately pinned her hips down, restraining her instinctual arching motion. Soft mewls and cries escaped her lips as he delved deeper and found her dripping pussy, sliding his tongue inside to taste her.

He straightened, licking his lips, and looked up at her with a grin, "Ready?"

"Aching," She muttered, wriggling her hips free and spreading her legs impatiently, "Take me."

"Blood and chaos, darling." He whispered in her ear, the only warning before he surged forward and buried himself inside her. Her juices coated his length but she was still so tight that he had to fight the urge not to come immediately. Her hot passage gripped and undulated around him, her kegel muscles massaging his dick and coaxing him deeper with every plunge. Beginning a rhythm, they rocked together and met thrust for thrust with a rising passion and frenzy.

The room echoed with the sounds of their moans and the slap of skin meeting, sliding, and joining. His grip on her hips was almost bruising but it matched the red paths her nails raked down his back. A fine sheen of sweat broke out on both their bodies as they coupled, the air simmering with their mutual lust and heavy pants.

She tangled a hand in his hair and dragged his mouth down to hers, kissing him fiercely. Wrapping her legs around his hips, she bucked up against him and murmured incoherently in the spaces between their kisses. He took the hint and reached one hand between their bodies to find her clit. Rubbing and stroking the little nub, he soon had her trembling in his arms. She gripped his forearms and looked up at him, mouthing wordlessly as her body went tense, arching off the bed into his.

He flashed her a smug smile and flicked his finger across her clit one last time, sending her skyward with the force of her climax. Her eyes closed, head tilted back, her face euphoric with pleasure – and inside, her pussy walls clamped down on his dick in short involuntary spasms. The contractions squeezed him to the brink and he let go with a roar, exploding inside her.

Coming down from her climax, she felt his semen spill into her – each of the spurts hitting the back of her pussy and setting off more tremors of pleasure. She chuckled softly as he shuddered and slumped over her body with his face buried in the soft curve of her neck. Breathing heavily, they lay entwined and still joined for a few moments of peace.

Rolling over, he settled himself down next to her on the bed and then pulled her up to lie on his chest so he could wrap his arms around her waist and hold her close. The movement caused a mix of his cum and her juices to drip down from her pussy onto his hips. The sensation was enough to arouse his softened cock again, and it began to rise insistently against the curve of her ass.

Machi opened her eyes and looked down at him, raising an eyebrow, "Already?"

"For you, always." Hisoka smiled up at her.

"Likewise, baka."


End file.
